


Wolf Woo

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [372]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Drabble, M/M, Mating Rituals, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/06/20: "fall, see, moon"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [372]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Wolf Woo

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/06/20: "fall, see, moon"

Deputy Stilinski received his third report of someone running naked through his neighborhood and turned his cruiser in that direction.

As a rule the Hale pack kept to their territory on pack runs. But ever since last fall’s Harvest Moon one Hale in particular had been breaking that rule.

Stiles could see him crouched behind the bushes in front of the house he still shared with his dad.

“Derek, I really hope there aren’t any more poor little bunnies on the porch. I’ll gladly date you but you gotta _talk_ to me, dude!”

The figure in the shrubs crouched lower.


End file.
